Teen Titans Super Soldier
by PlantParanoia
Summary: Slade is back and plans on unleashing an army of genetically enhanched super soldiers on the city. However his prototype has escaped and he has to get him back first. Can the Titans get to the runaway before Slade does? I'm not the best at summaries I gue
1. Slades Back Oct 1

Teen Titans - Super Soldier

Note from the author : Hello everyone. Thanks for choosing my story Teen Titans - Super Soldier. This is my first fic ever, so flames and reviews are welcome. If the majority of them are bad, I'll probably stop, so let me know what you think. This story takes place after 'The End part III' and before 'Home Coming part I'. This story is probably going to be for people interested in action fics. Not to say there won't be any fluff here and there, but this isn't going to be a drama. Enjoy. : I do not own the Teen Titans. They are the property of DC comics and/or Warner Bros. The characters 'Speed Demon' and 'Apprentice' are my creations however.

Chapter One - "Slade's Back"  
October 1, 2005

: Stone Desert , Jump City outskirts :

Along the dry, sandy ground of the desert outside of Jump city, a single figure zoomed toward the city with a wave of dust following in his wake. He was running with such haste that a sonic boom was actually being pulled behind him. He had on a baggy black mask that was attached to his black shirt like a hood. The mask had two large eyes on it and was designed so that only the boy's nose to chin was exposed. His shirt was sleeveless and he wore long black shorts. Two metal gauntlets rested on his back.

The boy looked behind him as he bolted across the desolate waste land. Seeing nothing through the sand cloud the was being pulled by his momentum, he kept running. He looked ahead of him and over the dusty hill he would soon be clearing, he saw something. As he ran up the steep hill, a large T was seen in the distance on a single island. The Jump City bay was clear blue. The boy slid to a stop as he looked at the city ahead of him.

Reaching to the mask on his face, he pulled it back. His long black dreadlocks fell into his face. He was brown skinned and no older than 16. He grinned smugly.

'Looks like I made it. This city is so big, they'll never find me.' He thought.

He jumped high into the air before sliding down the other side of the hill towards the city.

: Downtown Jump City , Stadium :

It was the Super bowl and the defending champs, the Jump City Titans( they were renamed last year) versus the Steel City Tigers. The fans were roaring in the stands. The game had been unbelievable. Big plays back and forth with neither team getting too far ahead. Even the Teen Titans had been watching, since Robin and Cyborg were big fans. Now it was fourth down and the home team had 15 yards to go. The red and green Titans started the last play of the game trying to tie the scores to go to overtime.

The quarterback snapped and stepped back a few feet. He looked from side to side for an open target, but everyone was covered. The blue and white Tigers had the best defense in the league. Too bad the quarterback knew that. Number 37 crossed the QB and grabbed the ball as he did. Just at 37 got away, several Tigers piled onto the Titan's quarter back. The fans wen't crazy.

37 ran around the car wreck of bodies ahead of him and was almost to the Touch Down when a huge rock figure came flipping to the ground in front of him. He was knocked back several feet by the force. As a cloud of dust covered the impact spot, people in the audience began piling out and both teams ran for cover. Through the smoke a large rock monster stood up. It had a square head and wore an orange jumpsuit.

"Soto's back!" It said, clapping it's large hands gleefully.The stadium actually began shaking from the alien's strength. Soto stomped loudly over to the downed 37 picked him up by his collar.

"Can Soto play too?" He asked, smiling widely.

A large sweat drop fell down the football player's head.

"Soto. The game's on.." A voice said.

"And you just fumbled the ball." A large beam of blue energy blasted Soto. He dropped 37 who crawled for shelter. Soto turned around to discover the Titans. Cyborg's sonic cannon was still smoking.

"It's new dog!" Soto beamed as he saw Beast Boy. "If I get new dog back, I won't have to save old doggie!" It charged forward shaking the ground as it did."

"Titans, go!" Robin said.

All five of the Titans got ready to attack. It took all five of them to defeat him before and even then he wasn't finished. Of course, all of them were stronger now. Starfire fired several starbolts at the monster from her position in the air. They hit Soto but had little effect halting him. As he was running, Soto ripped the goal post out of the ground, and swung it at Starfire. It hit her and knocked her into the empty stands. Soto kept coming.

"Starfire!" Raven said as she went to assist.

Soto swung the large metal fork down trying to nail Robin and Cyborg. Robin flipped gracefully backwards throwing several explosive discs when he landed. Cyborg caught the side of the goal the was coming towards him and pulled the goal away from Soto as Robin's discs hit the monster. He stumbled back a few feet and shook his head to clear his sight.

"Soto won't loose again!" He stomped heavily and a shockwave caused the earth to upturn in a path towards Cyborg who was knocked to the ground. As he fell, the narrow side of the goal fell onto Robin.

"Cyborg..Ah!" he screamed as he was nearly crushed.

Beast Boy as a green triceratops thundered across the field and smashed into Soto . Soto flew into the guard wall separating the field from the stands. Before Soto knew what happened, Beast Boy had slammed him again, crumbling the thick wall behind him. Soto groaned and suddenly uppercutted the dinosaur into the air. Beast Boy was rendered human and fell to the ground.

"I've forgotten how formidable this creature was.." Starfire said, holding her head as Raven helped her up.

"We've dealt with worse. You OK?" Raven asked and Starfire nodded. They both flew back into battle.

"Cyborg, Starfire, push him back!" Robin commanded. Cyborg fired a beam of sonic directly into Soto's chest and Starfire pelted him with Starbolts. A large explosion followed. Through the dust Soto kept charging.

"Raven! Hold him up!" Robin yelled.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven collected her energy and focused on Soto. She bared her teeth as she lifted him into the air. He eyes glowed white. He was incredibly heavy.

"Any day now, Robin.." Raven said.

"Beast Boy, take him down!"

Beast Boy quickly turned into a Pteradon and flew high above Soto who was still rising. He quickly transformed into a brontosaurus and fell from the air. He fell onto Soto and both of them plummeted into the ground.

A single camera was still active and was intently following the fight.

: Slade's HQ, Stone Desert :

"Slade looked at the monitor displaying the Titans whipping Soto. Beneath his mask, Slade scowled. He grabbed up a communicator and spoke into it.

"Atlas, report. Have you located the boy yet?" He asked. A few second later Slade got an answer.

"Atlas has reached Jump City. I've followed the boy and he has no idea he's been followed. I destroy him on your command." Atlas said.

"No. I've changed my mind. Creating another one will take too long , and Soto cannot distract the Titans forever. Capture him and return here." Slade ordered.

It took a little longer for Atlas to respond this time. He had wanted to kill the arrogant human. He was the only human who had ever defeated him.

"...As you command."

: Jump City Bay :

The boy stretched widely and inhaled deeply. The fresh air smelled good to him opposed to the dry air of the desert. He smiled before pulling his mask back on. He began running across the water. He always hated running on water and sand. It always slowed him down. He was completely taken by surprise when a red beam of energy nearly hit him. It caused a large splash of water behind him.

"What the.." He looked above him to see Atlas sitting in a flying throne. He was firing concussion blasts at his quick target. The boy zig-zagged, jumped and did every trick he could to avoid the attacks, but since he couldn't stop to retaliate, he was at a loss. After a few more evasions, a was finally caught in the back of the head by a blast.

"Argh!" His body went limp as he flew through the air. He fell into the water and slowly began to sink.

Note from the author : Well, there's chapter one. I've introduced my original character and his primary power, super speed. I've also introduced three of the main enemies in the fic, Soto, Atlas and of course Slade. The next chapter will be longer and will introduce the Titans to the new guy. There'll also learn why the boy's being chased .There'll be two small fight scenes. Please Review!


	2. Demon Speeding Oct 5

Teen Titans - Robin's Flight  
Note from the author : Hey all. This is chapter two of Super Soldier, through the reason for naming the title has yet to be revealed yet. In this chapter, expect more insight on Slade's plan and more background on the super speed guy. This chapter will be longer than the first one, but won't contain as much fighting. More setting up of the storyline. Don't forget to : I do not own the Teen Titans. They are the property of DC comics and/or Warner Bros. The characters 'Speed Demon' and 'Apprentice' are my creations however.

Chapter Two - "Demon Speeding"  
October 5, 2005

: Downtown Jump City, Stadium :

Soto stood wobbly before the Titans, a large hand resting on his square head. The Titans were pretty worn as well and beaten pretty good.

"Damn..." Cyborg huffed. "What'll it take to stop this guy?"

"Maybe we've been going about this all wrong." Robin said. He looked to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, try to communicate with him. Maybe you can find out why he's here."

"Uh, dude..I don't think he feels like talking much." He pointed to the monster who was know wailing and stomping childishly.

"What other option do we have. It's not like we know where the first dog is." Raven noted.

Beast Boy sighed and a sweat drop slowly went down his face. " I'm gonna die." He sauntered over to Soto. He didn't particularly like the monster and what it had done to him in the past.

"Soto..why are you doing this?" He asked from a safe distance.

"Huh?" He stopped crying and looked at Beast Boy.

"I have to save old doggie. But now that I've found you, I'll take you back instead." He chuckled.

"Save your dog? From who?" Beast Boy asked before Soto could attack again.

"Mean man with brown head. He-" A communicator on the side of Soto's head buzzed and Soto looked down as Slade reprimanded him.

_"Quit, you fool. Atlas has located the target. Pull out and assist him." Slade commanded._

"When will Soto get doggie?" The stone monster jumped up and down impatiently.

_"Soto! I gave you an order. If you won't respond, than I will." Slade growled into the microphone._

A few seconds later Soto heard a loud yelping noise.

"Doggie!"  
Beast Boy looked on scratching his neck for a few moments. He shrugged and quickly ran back to Robin.

"I think someone's holding his dog ransom. Soto's just fighting to get him back." He explained.

"But why take Soto's dog hostage?" Cyborg asked, scratching his head.

By now, Soto was running towards the far end of the Stadium. He crashed through the wall head first and continued running.

"So Soto would distract us. Who ever's behind this, there using Soto as a diversion." Robin cupped his chin.

"Perhaps we should follow Soto?" Starfire suggested.

"Good idea..." Before Robin could continue, his communicator alarm went off.

"Trouble.." he said.

"And it's coming from the Tower!" Cyborg said, looking at the display panel on his arm.

"Alright team. Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, I want you to follow Soto." Robin said and all three nodded.

The airborne Titans flew in the direction Soto had ran off to.

"Cyborg, let's get back to the tower."

"Right."

: Titans Tower , Jump City Bay :

Slowly blinking his eyes, the boy looked up at the sky. It was getting darker and the sky was a deep orange color. He had to have been un conscience for at least 2 hours. He quickly sat up and looked around. He was on a beach, surrounded by water.

'Damn Atlas...must have followed me here.'

Pulling his mask off, he turned and looked behind him. The boy recognized the building before him at the 'T' he had seen earlier.

"Maybe I can take cover in there."

He said as he started up the winding path to the front door of Titans Tower. He would've run, but he was still feeling rather weak from just waking up. When he was no more than 5 feet from the door, a red sphere of energy shot down and exploded in front of him, sending up a cloud of dust.The boy coughed a few times before holding out his arms. He whirled around rapidly, creating a whirlwind. All of the smoke was instantly dispersed. Slowing to a stop. The boy pulled his mask back on. He leaned forward into a battle stance as Atlas fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Surrender, human. You cannot defeat Atlas." The robot spoke.

"Is that right? If memory serves, I kicked your ass the first day he revived me." The boy spat back.

"I was told to capture you alive and I intend to do so. But you will never disrespect Atlas again when I'm done with you."

Atlas started forward, but his large frame could never match speed with his target. The boy zipped over to Atlas and bounded into the air with a powerful jump kick. The added momentum strengthen his attack, knocking the metal figure back. Atlas brought his hands together in a powerful clap that would have crushed any normal man. The boy back flipped quickly and landed horizontally against the wall of the tower. He bounded off and flew straight towards Atlas.

"Ahhh..." The boy yeelled.

He screamed as he shot through the air. His legs attacked in powerful volleys, but only met Atlas's blocking forearm. Atlas countered with a vicious uppercut. The boy flew at least 40 feet straight into the air and was nearly rendered un conscience again. As his body was limply rising in the air, a torrent of wind carried him safely to the ground.

"Humans provide no challenge." Atlas raised his cannon towards the boy who was now bleeding heavily from a cut under his eye.

"Yeah?" He said, wiping his face. "Well, what're ya gonna do, kill me?"

He raised his arms out to become a larger target. Atlas just gritted his teeth.

"Didn't think so. One way or another, you're scrap metal 'cause no one's taking the Speed Demon alive, jackass!"

Speed Demon charged forward with blinding speed. He threw a high roundhouse, but Atlas caught his leg with his massive paw. He swung Speed Demon in the air once then flung him into the side of the tower crushing the wall and nearly breaking Demon's back.

"No challenge at all."

Atlas stepped over to Speed Demon who lay motionless on the ground. He was awake, but couldn't bring his body to move. Fighting for his life and escaping that fortress really takes it out of a guy. Atlas began to reach down and grab the boy, but was stopped by a beam of blue energy that blasted him in the face.

"Give it up Atlas. You know you can't beat me." Cyborg said.

Atlas shifted his neck to both sides before charging Cyborg, who stood motionless. He raised a fist, but was completely stopped by a freeze disc that froze him on impact. Robin jumped down next to Cyborg.

"Atlas? How's he even operational without the mechanic?" Robin asked and Cyborg shrugged.

Robin walked over to the boy who lay on the ground near the Tower. He checked his vital signs.

'He's alive, but really banged up.'

"Hey Cyborg! Help me get him into the tower." Robin called.

As Cyborg walked over to Robin, Atlas' icy shell shattered.

"Atlas will return. And Cyborg...your day is coming." Rockets erupted from the robots feet and he flew off.

: Jump City Docks :

"Beast Boy, come in." Starfire spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Have you located Soto? I have searched all piers 1 through 4 and have still found nothing."

"I did 5 up to 6 and I'm at seven now. No sign off him and he's not exactly light on his feet."

Raven flew behind the last warehouse on the last pier. Hearing and seeing nothing, she finally gave up. As she was hovering away, she heard the faintest sound of wood creaking. She stopped and turn, but everything was silent. She thought about calling her friends, but this was probably nothing. She flew over to the closest window of the warehouse and peered through the metal fencing around it. It was so dark that she could not see anything but two faint lights in the distance. Then she heard the creaking again and this time the lights seemed to drop a little. Now Raven heard some cracking and the two lights vanished.

"Guys, I think I've found something." She spoke into the communicator.

"We'll be right over." Beast Boy answered.

One more crack sounded and the lights re-appeared. A loud crash was heard as wooden rafters hit the floor and the lights grew bigger.

'Wait a minute, those aren't lights, those are eyes!' Raven thought.

Soto's huge form came crashing out of the side of the building. He dove through the air towards Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A translucent black shield appeared before Raven and Soto ran smack into it. The shield cracked a little from the impact and Soto fell from the air and into the water with a loud splash.

Beast Boy and Starfire ran over to where they had heard the crash.

"Raven, you are undamaged?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine, but Soto fell into the water and I doubt he can swim." She said.

"Let's get back to the tower. Robin and Cyborg might need our help." Beast Boy suggested.

: Titans Tower , Medical Bay :

Speed Demon's eyes quickly blinked open. He looked up and saw five heads looking down at him. He tried to sit up be realized he was restrained.

"What's going on here?" He asked, still struggling.

"We'd like to ask you the same thing." Robin said.

"Where am I?"

"Titans Tower and our infirmary." Cyborg said.

"Titans Tower? That, 'T' right?" He asked and they all nodded.

"Where's Atlas?"

"He escaped. Why was he after you? How did you make it to the tower?" Beast Boy asked.

'Who are these guys? First they tie me up, then interrogate me? Well I guess it is a little suspicious for me to fight a giant robot outside their front door.'

"Why should I tell you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As far as we know, your a criminal. If you don't give us a reason, you'll be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." Robin said.

"What! Under what charges?" He shot.

A sweat drop ran down Robin's head. He hadn't expected this. Usually any normal citizen wouldn't told him anything he wanted to know.

"Uh..trespassing on the Titan's property."

"Oh come on! I was running for my life from a giant robot!"

"Just spill already." Raven said.

"Fine. But only if you untie me."

Cyborg looked at Robin who nodded. Cyborg pressed a button on a panel and the restraints we released. The boy sat up and popped his neck from side to side.

"Please, begin sharing." Starfire said.

"Ok. I should start out saying that I have no memory of anything that happened to me before 2 months ago." He started.

"My name..or at least he called me Speed Demon." He said.

"Who is he?" Robin asked.

"Don't know.He never told me his name. Expected me to call him master. 'Cha right. Anyway, the first memory I have is being released from a tank filled with a green liquid. I was in a light laboratory and I distinctly remember seeing the name 'Alva' printed on several walls. Before I knew what was happenening, Atlas appeared and carried me away. Not before beating up a few scientists, of course. Atlas took me back to him, and there he commanded me to destroy Atlas. I discovered I was unnaturally fast, enabling me limited control of the wind. I defeated Atlas and for the next month and a half, I was put under extensive testing and training." Speed Demon explained.

"Whoever Soto is working for, Atlas is probably working for them too." Cyborg said.

"He told me that I would be the first of an army of soldiers in his fleet. I learned that Alva Industries had genetically altered me, giving me super speed and to a degree, super strength. He told me that he was the only one who could return my memories and that the only way he would give them to me is if I served him. At first I had no problem with it. Wreak a little havoc and I get some memories. Sounded like a sweet deal all the way around."

"You enjoy wreaking havoc? Buy why?" Starfire asked.

"Listen. Everyone has a vice. Or two. By the way, you guys allow smoking in here?"

"No." Beast Boy answered.

"Now, continue." Raven said.

"Buncha squares..as time went on, I began to hate his droning voice. I have a real problem with authority and him bossing me around quickly got old. I busted out and made it here before Atlas nearly took me out. Then I woke up with all our smiling mugs lookin' at me. Can I go now?"

Note from the author : O. K. Chapter two hot off the press. Maybe there was a little too much fighting in this one, but I had to give Speed Demon some spotlight and a reason to appear at Titans Tower .Speed Demon finally has a name and the Titans have a lead about what's going on. No Slade this chapter but he'll be around next time. Now the Titans have to find out who 'he' is. Most likely, everyone knows who He is, but at this point, the option of making 'Him' a different villain is certainly available. What do you guys think?


End file.
